David Sims
SIIIIIIIIMMMMS! David Lawrence Sims (davidlsims on Twitter) is a film critic for The Atlantic and former television critic for the AV Club. He is the co-host of Blank Check with Griffin and David, and one half of #TheTwoFriends. Biography Growing up David spent some time in England, a fact that co-host Griffin Newman, producer Ben Hosley, and featured guests of the show often mock by pretending to be surprised due to how frequently this fact comes up. (This bit was briefly retired in late 2018 and then unretired in January 2019; see Glossary entry for "Wait...you grew up in England?") David is a fan of sports especially basketball and The New York Knicks, and he has also mentioned a penchant for gambling. David has a significant other (humblebrag) (this bit seems to be retired as of 27 January 2019 --Ed.) whom is sometimes referenced as a companion while watching the movies for the podcast; however, David says she greatly dislikes being mentioned on the show. He has a younger brother Joey Sims who was featured as a guest for the Lost in Space episode of the podcast. David loves movies about space as demonstrated in his love for Interstellar, Apollo 13, Alien and Lost in Space ''(as a child). David is a big fan of the Fast & Furious movie franchise and has spent much time discussing the right direction and vision for the franchise, as well as other film properties. This also includes a revision of the pitch for ''Men In Black II which he devised together with Griffin Newman during the inception of their friendship, prior to starting the Blank Check podcast together. (That pitch is recapped in detail during the Avatarland/The Second Blank Check Mailbag episode.) David's extensive film knowledge often came in handy at Videology's Trivia Night, discussed often in Blank Check episodes. In the podcast, David is considered the 'straight man' of the two hosts due to his frequent need to redirect Griffin -- who has a tendency to go off-track with sidebars -- back on topic. He sometimes relishes in his role as the 'grump' on the show, and seems to yell at Griffin, but hey, best friends do that sometimes - and he also frequently tells Griffin and Ben how much he loves them. He has on occasion loosened up and has a his own goofy tangents and sidebars, within the fandom this has been know as the dog (Fans of David may sometimes refer to themselves as David-Dawgs) going off the leash. Griffin mostly channels his nicknaming energy towards Ben Hosley, but early in the show's history he occasionally used two names he coined for his co-host. "A Very Tall Man" was self-evident due to David's height. "David 'A+' Sims" originated from Griffin and David's previous podcasting experience together on Talking TCGS and TCGS Afterparty, when Griffin noted that David had written a review of The Chris Gethard Show for the AV Club and given them an A grade. The AV Club is somewhat notorious for not giving out A+ grades except in extremely rare cases, so it is possible that the review would have been A+ if not for that limitation. Recently Griffin has also referred to David as "The Money Monster." In December 2017 David became the proud parent of a healthy bouncing baby Na'vi. David is currently married (or at least engaged) to Forky from Toy Story 4. Category:Reference __NOEDITSECTION__